Living The Past
by PastelWine
Summary: Sasaki Haise only remembers waking up with a blank mind one day, and that's the end of that. Three years later he is left to wonder about his past, and what he was like. Little did he know, he was going to find out sooner than expected Disclaimer: I do no own Tokyo ghoul
1. Chapter 1

Sasaki Haise has always wondered about his past. Of course, if you didn't have any recollection of the past twenty years of your life, you are bound to feel at least a little curious.

Sometimes in the middle of the night, he'd wake up in a cold sweat and wonder if he had parents. He really hoped if he did have parents that they weren't out looking for him, wondering when their son will come back. The thought alone made him feel guilty. While he was out enjoying life with his teammates/friends, fighting for the people of Tokyo, they were probably shaking back at home, worried sick for their lost son.

When he'd read a book, he sometimes can't shake off the feeling that he had already read the book, finding many of the words familiar. Maybe by some coincidence, the books he reads just manage to be predictable. Or maybe, he had read them before?

A huge part of him was missing, and Sasaki could only hope that one day the missing part of him would return, or at the very least have something to ease his mind.

Of course he felt himself worry about what would happen if he _did _return, what would happen to him? Would Sasaki Haise still exist? Or would his old self completely ignore that part of his life ever happening. On second thought, that didn't sound so pleasant to him.

Sasaki thought about his teammates, their smiles and determination along with their quirks. He couldn't possibly fathom a world without them, it hurt to even think about.

So in the end, if he was offered even a glimpse of his past, he might as well pass it up.

Sasaki always laughs to himself when people tell him he is a good cook, because he can't exactly try his own food, and even if he does it tastes absolutely disgusting. Since he can't eat his own cooking he just has to trust their judgement.

He set four plates down on the table, all filled with food he made earlier. Mutsuki was already sitting there, thanking him for the food before quickly eating it. Urie came in soon after with the same neutral expression he usually adorned on his face.

"Good morning Urie, did you sleep well?" Asked Sasaki pleasantly, leaning over one of the chairs. Urie glanced up at him before sitting down at a chair opposite of Sasaki.

He stared down at his food and nodded "thankfully, yes"

Sasaki smiled "that's good to hear" he paused and glanced at the doorway "is Ginshi and Saiko awake? I don't want their food getting cold" he said, looking down at the two empty chairs worriedly.

Mutsuki nodded "W-well, Ginshi is awake, I'm not so sure about Saiko though. Knowing her she probably overslept again" he said with a chuckle.

Sasaki's sweat dropped "ahaha, true, I'll go wake her up just in case. It's not good to miss a meal" he smiled at them one last time before straightening up from his position and walking towards the room of a certain neet.

Saiko often stayed in her room playing whatever she had in there. It worried Sasaki a little that she wasn't getting enough sun or social interaction, even if she always did look fine when she comes out. He couldn't help but worry for his friend.

Sasaki knocked on the door twice and waited for a response. There was nothing besides the faint noises of snoring. _'Well things just got harder, hopefully she'll wake up soon' _He thought to himself amusedly. He knocked once again, but this time harder. There was a pause in the snoring, but then it continued.

"Alright then.." Sasaki Mumbled to himself, if Saiko didn't want to wake up, he'll have to make her. "Saiko-Chan, please wake up! Or your food will get cold" he yelled through the door. The snoring stopped, but there seemed to be no advances towards the door. _'Fine, if you want to play it that way' _he cleared his throat "If you don't wake up soon I'm going to have to give Ginshi your food" Sasaki said in a teasing manner.

Not even a second later the door opened up revealing a girl in her pajamas and messed up blue hair "no!" She quickly said, panic visible on her face "please don't! I'm awake"

"I can see that" Sasaki said with a chuckle, moving aside to let the girl walk past him "go on and eat, hopefully the food is still warm"

Saiko nodded "right" and sped walked past him. Saiko always found it difficult to choose between sleeping and eating each morning, at least she had someone to help her choose. Even if sleeping was really comfortable.

Sasaki smiled at the blue haired girl before following her to the kitchen. Ginshi seemed to have arrived while Sasaki had been getting Saiko, as he was already gobbling away at his food. He looked up and gave Sasaki a toothy smile "good morning Sassan!" Ginshi said in his usual manner.

Urie didn't seem to like the food coming out of Ginshi's mouth, what he didn't know was that Ginshi was doing it purposely to annoy Urie. Sasaki nodded at him "good morning to you as well"

Sasaki smiled at his team as he sat down. This felt right, one of the only things that did to him. All of them together, either laughing with or at each other. He never wanted moments like these to end, he cherished them too much.

It was also moments like these when he wondered, what were his old friends like? Suddenly he felt their voices become muffled as Sasaki found himself deep in thought. Did they have moments like these too? Moments filled with jokes and laughter, a nice conversation and mutual trust. Did he even have friends before? He probably did. Were they out looking for him? Or did they just assume they lost contact with him. Did his past self have moments that he never wanted to forget? He clenched on the tablecloth hard, concentration painted all over his face.

He suddenly realized that no one was talking or laughing and looked up. They all looked concerned (with the exception of Urie)

Mutsuki cleared his voice "Sassan, are you alright?" He asked concerned, voicing every bodies thoughts.

Sasaki stared at them for a moment before laughing awkwardly "erm, yes! Sorry, I was just...thinking about something" he looked down at the table and bit his lip.

Ginshi played with his food with his fork "well, if you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, it's- it's nothing to worry about! Let's continue with our conversation, shall we?" Sasaki smiled at them, they all looked hesitantly at him before nodding, continuing with their conversation. Soon the table once again was filled with laughter.

Then they got a call.

Akira handed Sasaki a folder, Sasaki accepted it and opened it up. "There has been reports of a ghoul in Ward 2" she said simply to them.

"Ward 2? Isn't that place dangerous for ghouls though?" Asked Ginshi confused, he glanced at the folder Sasaki was holding.

Akira nodded "we believe it finds it safe for itself because not many ghouls go there, therefor it doesn't need to worry about getting killed by another ghoul"

"What about the branch office there, can't they handle it?" Mutsuki Asked, also voicing his confusion. Sasaki looked up from the folder to listen to what Akira had to say.

"They have tried, but so far there has been no luck" Akira said with a long sigh, she walked over to her desk and stared out the window "people have gone missing with that ghoul, no traces whatsoever. Although we could just write it off that it is keeping them hostage until he is hungry, we believe there is something more to it"

"And that is?" Urie Asked with a bored expression, he really just wanted to go and hunt the damn thing.

"We have no clue" Akira said with a shrug.

"Then what makes you think there is more to it?" Saiko asked, looking up from her ds.

"It's complicated to explain, but somehow he can teleport things to different locations. And he is much calmer compared to other ghouls the CCG usually fights. He blatantly said that he wasn't going to eat them either, only experiment" Akira turned to them with a frown

"The Teleporter, huh?" Sasaki said with a small laugh "who came up with it?

Akira laughed "I have no clue, but somebody did" she paused, her smile quickly disappearing "the residents there are becoming more and more paranoid, so please try to capture it quick, we don't want any citizen casualties"

Sasaki's face also became serious, and so did everybody else's. "Right! We'll give it all we got" he turned to his team "get ready, we'll leave in an hour"

They all nodded and ushered off. Leaving Sasaki and Akira alone. "Be careful out there, we don't want you disappearing on us" Akira said

Sasaki smiled at her "of course! I wouldn't be a good leader if I just left my teammates like that, I promise I'll be back soon"

A couple of hours later, the Quinx Squad found themselves in a dark alleyway. "Well isn't this fun! Some nice team bonding time in some suspicious alleyway" Ginshi said with a laugh, they all smiled at that.

"Can we finish this quickly? There is a show I wanna watch after this" Saiko Asked, looking down at her watch.

"There are more important matters at stake right now than pointless shows" said Urie with a roll of his eyes.

Saiko pouted "not to me there isn't..."

Urie was about to respond when suddenly they heard a rustle somewhere, Sasaki put a finger to his lips to quiet them. He signaled for them to move slowly towards the noise.

As they did, a man in a dark cloak suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked Mutsuki with crystal like shards. Mutsuki gasped in pain as he clutched his shoulder.

"Are you ok?!" Asked Sasaki as he jumped back to Mutsuki to which he nodded.

"I don't appreciate people invading _my _territory" said the man in a husky voice, walking towards them.

Urie and Ginshi activated their kagunes and ran after the man. The cloaked figure dodged them nonchalantly, attacking them with the same shards as he did with Mutsuki, except this time they stuck to them and the ground causing them to get stuck in a clump of crystal shards. They both struggled to get out.

Saiko, hid behind Sasaki, glancing briefly at her other two teammates who were stuck.

Mutsuki could only watch helplessly as his team was being attacked, he needed to do something, but he couldn't activate his kagune.

Sasaki attempted to attack the stranger with his kagune, while Saiko made a run to free her teammates while the man was distracted. Each time Sasaki made a move to attack the cloaked man, the man managed to teleport away. _'How- how is he teleporting!?' _Sasaki mentally screamed. Never before has Sasaki ever heard of a teleporting ghoul, it was so weird to see one. The CGG weren't lying when they said he could teleport. He didn't want to lose control either, so he tried his best to not go over his limits.

"You and your team are a little boring to be around, so why don't I make this fun for you, and easier on me" said the man snidely, jumping away from another attack.

Ginshi managed to get free and charged the man, cutting him on his shoulder. "Ha! Cut you!" He Yelled out with a cocky grin.

"Of course, I was distracted" he stated simply, before attacking him with a barrage of crystals. And once again, Ginshi Shirazu was stuck. The man turned to Saiko who jumped at the sudden attention and aimed the attacks at her, managing to get her foot stuck.

"You stay put for now" his attention turned back to Sasaki "and for you.." he chuckled darkly "it's time for you to be my ultimate guinea pig"

_'Ultimate guinea pig?' _Sasaki would have laughed at that if not for the dire situation _'what did that even mean?!' _ He wanted to scream.

Mutsuki knew that they needed help, so while the strange man wasn't looking, he managed to sneak away to get help. It wasn't that the man himself was strong, but rather the fact that he could teleport was helping him out. They couldn't really do much if a ghoul could teleport.

Sasaki frowned "and what do you mean?" He said cautiously.

"Glad you asked" said the man, relaxing back into a normal stance "I've been working on something for years now, and I think I've finally perfected it enough to be used" and through his hood Sasaki could see a dark grin "and you'll be my very first subject, since you managed to get here just as I was going to experiment on another"

The man moved his cloak aside to reveal a pocket watch "you Sasaki Haise, will be in for a treat"

And without another word, there was a loud hum.

Sasaki winced and covered his ears, the noise was starting to become more high pitched as the world around him became more distorted. He tried to make a move towards the man, but he found himself frozen in place. Panic sit in, and he didn't know what to do. He could hear a faint laugh among the humming and the last thing he saw before everything went black was Saiko running towards him, managing to break free, in pure fear.

Sasaki opened his eyes to see a checker patterned floor and endless walls. He was in his mind, and he didn't like it. It was where HE sat, the ghoul version of him.

"Are you here to finally disappear?" Croaked a voice from behind him. Sasaki quickly looked behind him to see the white haired man, sitting chained up to a wooden chair.

"No, I just blacked out" Sasaki said firmly, backing away from the man.

"My my, the great Sasaki blacking out...waisting precious time for us I see, let me take over and I will help" said the white haired ghoul horsely. "I will protect your friends, just let me."

Sasaki shook his head quickly, backing up even more from the white haired man. "No, for the last time no! This is my life too, and you can't just take it to do whatever you like with it"

The man laughed as if he was just told the funniest joke on Earth, Sasaki could only stare and wait for him to finish. The man looked up at him with a single red eye "what a hypocrite you are Sasaki Haise" said the man seriously "didn't you take _my _life first?"

Sasaki opened his mouth and then closed it. Something unexpected started happening however, the ghoul started to fade away, his red eye being the last thing gone.

.

.

.

It was also that man powering his curiosity about his past. Was that him? Or somebody else? He hoped it was the later. Sasaki really didn't want to know what happened to him in the past

**Sorry if this is crappy, but I hope I got my idea across. I'll be editing this later, so if you see any flaws please let me know! **

**Expect another chapter next week! Constructive criticism helps me a ton too so please plop down one for me lol. **

**Also, this story is also on Wattpad under the same name. So if you prefer to read it in that format then there you go :D**

**See ya!~**


	2. Chapter 2

The humming eventually disappeared, and all that was left was the eery echoes of a ringing sound. That only lasted for a couple seconds however, soon a explosion of sounds became known to Sasaki. Whispers and laughter, conversations and arguments, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on them he couldn't quite understand anything the seemingly human voices were saying.

Although sure he had his eyes open, all he could see was the same sad dark tones, slowly shifting into new tones. It was almost peaceful, the voices telling him to sleep and the light breeze that hit his face didn't exactly make it feel any better. That is until he suddenly felt himself slammed against cold, hard cement. His eyes snapped open, the light rushing into his eyes uninvited, as his breath was knocked out of him.

There he laid on the dusty cement for awhile, almost afraid to move from fear of feeling any sort of pain. Sasaki noticed a crumpled piece of paper. His eyes focused on a newspaper in front of him, although he could barely read it, both from having blurry eye vision and his eyes still needing to refocus. The minute he moved his hands, the feeling of pain soared through his muscles. Teeth gritting he positioned himself in a sitting positing.

His head hurt, it felt as if someone had just thrown a good amount of stones at his head, whatever that meant. Not only did his whole entire body feel sore, but he felt grimy as well.

Sasaki ungracefully stood up, wobbling slightly before falling over. He winced, trying to convince himself to try to stand up again, even if his body refused. He lost his footing again and fell once more, he let out an angry yell, pounding the cement with his fist before wincing and shaking his hand. He glanced briefly at the newspaper in front of him, his vision now improved since the last time.

The year...

The year on the newspaper was different, he quickly grasped at the newspaper, studying it intensely. He shook his head, he was just being paranoid. Of course the year would be different, it was just an old article that somehow survived from being properly thrown away. He glanced up and noticed that outside the alleyway there were people walking passed it, probably returning from work.

Now that he thought about it, the time was different. Before the sun had barely set, and now it's past lunch time. The alleyway looked the same, if anything it might've looked cleaner but other than that it was the same dirty alleyway. So then, why had he been left here? It just didn't make sense.

Sasaki attempted to get up one more time, this time mostly successful, besides the fact that he was relying heavily on the brick wall to his right. He needed help.

He tried stopping a random lady on the street, but his voice gave out, the lady gave him an odd look before walking around him. Sasaki looked desperately around him, trying to stop another person, this time a man.

"E..excuse me" his voice sounded weak and hoarse, the man avoided him. Sasaki groaned, this was getting him no where. He turned around and noticed an older man with a couple of bags, he looked nice enough...and something about him looked familiar.

He walked over to him, his throat didn't hurt as much as it did before, so maybe he'd be able to properly say what he wanted to say. "Excuse me, sir?" Sasaki nearly cheered to hear that his voice had returned, even if it was a little shaky.

The old man turned to him, a smile set in place before quickly morphing into surprise. "Kaneki, what are you doing here?" He certainly sounded confused. He glanced down at Sasaki's coat "and why are you wearing that?"

Now it was Sasaki's turn to be confused, maybe the man had simply confused him for somebody else. "Oh no, I think you're mistaking me for somebody else. I'm Sasaki Haise and I work for the CCG, hence the coat" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

The man still looked confused, blinking owlishly at him before he smiled. "Ah, I see...sorry about that, my old age must've finally caught up to me. You just look remarkably like an employee of mine, besides the hair of course" the old man looked up, amused at Sasaki's hair. "Anyways, what can I do for you?"

Sasaki opened his mouth to speak but was caught off by a sudden headache, he clenched his teeth as he held his head. Why was his head hurting so much? The man in front of him looked concern, putting down his bags and placing a hand on Sasaki's shoulder. "Are you okay young man? You look like you're in pain"

Sasaki shook his head, forcing out a laugh "y-yeah, sorry" he tried looking up at the man again but another wave of pain hit him. "Argh, sorry just a headache.."

The man gave him a calculated look, pursing his lips before removing his hand from his shoulder. "If you'd like, I can treat you to a cup of coffee at my cafe, then I can see if I can help with whatever you wanted to ask" the man offered.

Sasaki looked up, momentarily surprised by the generous offer. "O-oh! Thank you for the offer, but are you sure? You barely know me.." he trailed off.

The man gave a light laugh and shook his head "I don't mind, I'll always help a stranger in need. My name is Yoshimura by the way"

The name rung in his mind, sounding so familiar. His head started pounding more. Fighting through the pain Sasaki smiled "pleasure to meet you Yoshimura-San"

oOoOo

Yoshimura ended up leading him all the way to the 20th ward, and into a pleasant looking cafe that. Sadly the cafe only intensified his headache. Sasaki tried offering Yoshimura to help carry his bags, but Yoshimura simply laughed and said that Sasaki was in no state to help at the moment. So much to his embarrassment, he had to face scrutinizing glares and disapproving looks since people assumed he was a rude young man that refused to help the old man next to him.

Although Sasaki still struggled to walk, for the most part he was doing fine on his own. But it was still a great relief when they finally arrived at the cafe. Once they entered, his senses were flooded with a familiar aroma, a very pleasant one. Sadly that didn't help much either and his head continued pounding, who knew what that ghoul did to him.

Oddly there was no one at the cafe, the staff were simply talking to each other casually, only turning their attention to the door when they saw someone enter. Yoshimura greeted them with a smile, and although some of them returned the smile they grew hesitant when they saw Sasaki, even surprised. After all, he was wearing the iconic CCG coat.

"Ah Enji, if you could please prepare some coffee for our guest, that'd be appreciated" Yoshimura asked, putting down his bags near the entrance of the cafe. Enji nodded slowly, before setting out to make some coffee.

A young woman with dark blue hair looked at him apprehensively, he didn't know what she was thinking, but if he knew he would learn that he bore a striking resemblance to another employee there. "Who's he?" She asked bluntly.

"Sasaki Haise, a pleasure" Sasaki answered for himself, giving her a kind smile, a smile which she didn't return.

"A pleasure to meet you too!" Said a red headed woman with an amused smile. Sasaki turned to her a little surprised but nevertheless smiled to her as well

Just then another person came out of the back room, and Sasaki nearly took a double take.

The young man looked nearly identical to him, of course with some minor key differences. First his hair was completely black, and straight. Although Sasaki's hair was wavy, he suspected it would become completely black too if he let it grow out. Second, his facial features were the same, although he did look slightly younger. And his eyes, they were the same shade as his.

A hopeful thought came into his mind, maybe...maybe he actually had a relative he didn't know about. Of course that was a stupid idea, but the resemblance was uncanny. The other man locked eyes with him and he paused.

The woman with red hair laughed "hey Kaneki, this man right here looks kinda like you" she said with a grin, Kaneki nodded slowly, confused.

Yoshimura looked up and laughed "ah yes, sorry, I forgot to introduce him. This is Sasaki Haise, he works for the CCG" he glanced over at Kaneki, then at Sasaki "although you both look nearly identical, say Kaneki, you wouldn't happen to have a brother would you?"

Kaneki stared at Sasaki for a little longer before quickly shaking his head "n-no sir! I'm a single child.."

Well there goes that theory. Sasaki sighed but nevertheless kept his smile. "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but I found myself in a predicament earlier.."

"Oh yes, you needed something..may I ask what your problem was?" Yoshimura asked kindly, gesturing to a seat. Sasaki took the seat and smiled

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but I haven't been feeling too well and I can't contact my team." Enji had come back and placed a cup of coffee in front of Sasaki, Sasaki thanked him and took a sip. He sighed, satisfied with it "thank you! Well anyways, we were investigating a ghoul that had...odd abilities to say the least. He was able to teleport things.." everyone looked surprised, never had they ever heard of a ghoul who was able to teleport things. "Long story short he had teleported me 'supposedly', but instead I found myself at the same location, except during the day"

Touka rolled her eyes and went to go clean some plates, the others still regarded him in a wary fashion. "Is that so? Maybe that's the cause of your headache, the ghoul must've affected you in some way" suggested Yoshimura, giving him a concerned look.

"Yeah probably! I would've tried to communicate with my team by now but.." he took out his phone from his pocket, revealing an extremely cracked and fried phone. It flickered when he tried turning it on. "I have no means of communication" he laughed awkwardly. At the silence, Sasaki took another sip of his coffee, uncomfortable with the stares.

Yoshimura cleared his throat "ah, I see. Well then, if you'd like, you may use our phone to contact your teammates, or the place where you work at" problem solved. If only it was that easy. Sasaki of course was oblivious to how problematic his situation was in reality.

Setting his cup down he looked up at Yoshimura thankfully. "Alright, thank you! Once I'm done with this coffee I'll go ahead and make the call. Hopefully I'll be out of your way"

And with that, everyone continued doing what they were doing. Except this time in hush whispers. The employees kept glancing back at him, some even sneering. He tried his best to ignore them, but he couldn't help but hear a couple of words that stuck out.

"What's a dove doing here?"

"We should kill him now before he can go harm other ghouls"

"Do you think this is a rues"

They were being so silent and yet Sasaki could still hear them, he stiffened and glanced down at his cup. It was nearly finished. He knew he was supposed to report any suspected ghouls, but...he glanced at the staff. They noticed his stares and quickly stopped talking, instead looking away and cleaning the already clean tables. They had helped him, and the old man did too. The least that he could do is turn a blind eye to them.

Were they ghouls? A caffe of course was hot spot for ghouls. And especially for such good tasting coffee, the type only ghouls knew how to perfect. He quickly downed the rest. He stood up suddenly making the staff jump as he smiled pleasantly at them. "Can one of you direct me to the phone please?"

One of them, the one who he identified as Enji nodded. "Oh yeah, please follow me" he said, walking towards the backroom doors. He led him to an old landline phone, and with that he left him there.

Sasaki thought about the dreaded thing he'd have to tell them, about how he failed the mission. He laughed to himself, oh how much fun that'd be. He punched in the numbers to his teammates phones, but instead either got no answer or someone else answered. He tried again, this time punching in the numbers more carefully.

"What do you want again!?" Screamed the lady on the other side of the phone, clearly tired of having Sasaki calling her.

"I'm sorry! I think I typed out the wrong number again.."

There was a frustrated groan on the other side of the call "just face it buddy, she lied about her number. Now stop calling me!" And with that she hung up. Sasaki gaped down at the phone, surprised. Maybe his teammates just randomly decided to change their numbers while he was gone..? No, something was up.

He resigned to contacting the CCG's private number. After a few rings a polite voice filled his ears "hello, this is the commission of counter ghouls. To whom am I speaking to?"

"This is associate special class investigator Haise Sasaki, can you please connect me to Akira Mado?"

There was a pause over the phone. "..do you mean Kureo Mado?" The woman asked slowly, almost cautiously.

"Wha—" but before Sasaki could ask or even correct the woman, he was interrupted again.

"And it says here that we have no one working under the name of Sasaki Haise. Sir, you have no business contacting us through our private number. If you'd like to file a report, please contact us through—"

"No wait! I do work with the CCG!" Sasaki said quickly, almost with panic. "Please, check again, I'm sure there's some confusion"

Another pause. "..associate special class?" Clarified the woman slowly.

"Yes!"

He heard typing over the phone, there was a sigh. "Sir I'm sorry, but there's no such thing"

Sasaki froze "wait—"

"Now let me repeat, do not contact our private line, that is reserved specifically to our members—"

"N-no wait there has to be some sort of mistake—" Sasaki said quickly, tripping over his own words, desperate for some sort of understanding. But the woman only droned on.

"—it is inappropriate to be contacting us as some sort of prank—"

"This is not a prank" Sasaki corrected.

"—as this line is used for important things, so please, go prank call some other place. If you'd like to file a report or complaint please contact us at—"

Sasaki shoved the phone to the wall, his hands trembling slightly from the panic. Why wasn't he registered with the CCG?! Why didn't the woman know what the special class was!? And why did she say Kureo Mado— something in his mind paused.

Kureo Mado. He was supposed to be dead, Akira's father, the one who she spoke of solemnly. He was dead, why would she mention him?

Then something clicked in his mind. Sasaki hadn't realized through his headache, he was in too much pain at the time. But the location of this cafe...

He remembered it distinctly, it was all destroyed, in shambles. But here it was, fully in tact and well. The buildings didn't look new, they looked old and worn.

Sasaki's mind reeled back to the newspaper, but before he could dwell on it any longer, a hand was suddenly on his shoulder.

"Sasaki, are you okay?" Came the voice of Yoshimura.

—

**A/N**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I kept losing motivation and had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times. But here I am! With the long awaited second chapter, even if it's a little cruddy. I'll post this before I forget to lol.**

**Anyways if there's anything you'd like to see that you'd think would make this story interesting, please let me know! Also if there is anything I need to correct let me know too lol, anyways enjoy!**

**(had to copy this from wattpad lol)**


End file.
